Shinobi y Civil
by Patrixku
Summary: Sentir por un segundo las manos de la persona que amas alrededor de tu cuerpo. Haciendote sentir la persona más importante de su vida. Una historia entre diversas clases sociales. ATENCIÓN: LEMON EN EL 2º CAPÍTULO.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic dedicado a Kakashi y Ayame (la hija de Teuchi, el de Ichiraku). Es una pareja que me gusta y espero que disfruten leyéndolo. En un momento habrá lemon (si es que soy una pervertida, caray).

**Advertencia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen según…blablablabla.

_Shinobi y Civil_

Capítulo 1: Noche.

Viernes por la tarde. Las 10 de la noche.

Bares, restaurantes, sitios de juerga, salas de juego… Todos ellos empezaban a abrirse pero los ninjas no entienden de horas de descanso, ni de privilegios.

-¡Qué rollo!

-¡No te quejes, Naruto! ¡La misión ha sido difícil!

Sasuke les miraba con total imparcialidad.

Hatake Kakashi miraba a sus antiguos alumnos, discutiendo. Aunque hubiesen pasado los años, seguían siendo unos niños

-Vamos, chicos. No peléis. Es tarde y mañana es un día importante. Es mejor que os vayáis a casa.

Los dos aludidos se fijaron en su sensei de forma extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Lo que pasa es que es muy raro que nos metas prisa para irnos.-Naruto se acercó a él inquisitivamente.

-Sí, lo normal es que fuéramos de fiesta para celebrar que mañana eres el Rokudaime Hokage.

-Bueno…la verdad es que estoy muy cansado y no tengo ganas.

Naruto se puso enfrente. Casi se podían sentir el uno al otro la respiración.

-¿No será que tienes una cita?

Al oír esto, Sakura le pegó una colleja que le tiró al suelo.

-¡¿Tú eres tonto?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así?! ¡Kakashi-sensei ha sido un pasota toda su vida!-exclamó Sasuke.

-Creo que me están perdiendo el respeto por momentos.-Kakashi estaba algo deprimidillo.

Tras un rato más de insultos, "vejaciones" y escándalo, por fin los tres ninjas tomaron caminos distintos para la vuelta a casa.

Kakis deambulaba por las calles, sin rumbo fijo. Lo que habían dicho Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto le estaba haciendo pensar.

¿No era él uno de los jônin más importantes de la Villa?

¿No se iba a convertir en Hokage?

Entonces, ¿Por qué no conseguía a nadie en ese mundo?

Él lo sabía. Para Hatake Kakashi todas las mujeres eran prácticamente iguales.

De pronto, notó un rugido proveniente de su estómago.

-Será mejor que coma algo antes de irme a casa.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado al Ichiraku Ramen.

-¡Buenas…

Al entrar vio que tanto Teuchi como su hija, estaban dormidos.

-Vaya, no me esperaba esto.

Se acercó a Teuchi y comenzó a observarle.

-Este Teuchi…Me acuerdo cuando Obito le hacía bromas.

*Comienzo Flash-back*

-Kakashi, no seas seco y ayúdame.

-Como se despierte, nos va a caer una buena bronca.

-¡Pero si es Teuchi, él nunca se enfada por esas cosas!

Obito encendió la mecha que acababa en las sandalias del jefe y le quemó el dedo gordo del pie, haciendo que se despertase y diese un brinco.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, qué tonto!

-¡Malditos críos! ¡Si os pillo, os vais a enterar!

Teuchi gritaba con un cazo en la mano.

*Fin Flash-back*

-Aunque yo siempre reprendía a Obito para que le dejase en paz, en el fondo me encantaban esas bromas.

Luego, Kakashi dirigió su vista a Ayame. Estaba dormida encima del mostrador, placidamente. No supo porque, pero el corazón del shinobi dio un acelerón.

-La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado…pero Ayame…es realmente bella.-pensó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

Ese grito hizo que Kakashi diese un brinco y que a su vez despertase a la chica.

-¡Ah, eres tú, Kakashi! ¡Creía que era uno de esos pervertidos chavales!-dijo Teuchi relajándose.

-¡Papa! ¡Ya no soy una cría! ¡Yo necesito salir con gente de mi edad!-Ayame estaba extremadamente roja.

-¡Si tuvieses un novio como Kakashi, no me preocuparía!

Al decir eso, ambos aludidos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

-En fin… ¡Kakashi, ¿deseas algo?!-preguntó el jefe.

-Sí, uno normal, por favor.

El anciano se puso a cocinar, dando la espalda. Tanto el shinobi como la camarera, no podían evitar dirigirse pequeñas miradas de refilón.

Eran miradas puras, con miles de sentimientos indescifrables.

-¡Aquí tienes! ¡Ayame, encárgate si necesita algo! ¡Yo voy a ir cerrando el local!

Cuando el jefe se marchó, comenzó…

-¿Cerráis tan pronto, Ayame?

-Sí, las ventas no están siendo muy buenas últimamente y cerramos más pronto.-dijo la chica agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

Kakashi no podía dejar de observarla. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Amor a primera vista? ¡Qué tontería! ¡Eso solo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas!

-Ayame…tengo que preguntarte…

La chica puso atención a sus palabras.

-¿Cuando me viste por primera vez sin máscara, que sentiste?

Se quedó en shock. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

-¿Mi primera impresión? ¡La verdad es que eres muy guapo!

Kakashi alzó la ceja, incrédulo.

-Pero… a mí no me interesa solo lo físico. Lo autentico es lo de dentro.-Ayame se acercó a él y le bajo la máscara, dejando que ella volviese a verle el rostro- Y tú interior es hermoso.

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente. Talvez Ayame no era como las demás.

-

-"Cerramos hasta mañana" ¡Listo!-dijo Teuchi poniendo el cartel al local.

-Bueno… ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡En tú "coronación" como Hokage!-expresó Ayame con algo que le pareció Kakashi que eran lágrimas en los ojos.

El shinobi se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

-Teuchi, ¿te importaría que me llevase a Ayame a dar un paseo?

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Su padre expresó "puedes ir con él, Ayame", a lo que la chica dio un pequeño grito y sonrió antes de perderse con el ninja en las calles de la Hoja.

Al rato, caminaban por una calle desértica de gente.

Ayame miraba a cada rato a Kakashi. ¡Era como un imán para ella!

-¡¿Pero en que estoy pensado?! ¡Él es un shinobi mundialmente conocido y respetado, mañana va a ser Hokage! ¡Yo solo soy la camarera de un restaurante de ramen!-pensó con una mirada triste.

Kakashi se detuvo y se puso enfrente de la joven.

-¿Kakashi?

-Ayame, ¿sabes porque somos muy conocidos los ninja?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza ante dicha pregunta, muy desconcertante.

-En que sabemos leer la mente.

Ayame sintió que la sangre se le helaba por el terror de dicha declaración. ¿Leer la mente? Entonces, ¿todo el rato sabía lo que había pensado?

-No creo que podamos estar juntos. Yo te desilusionaría. Ya hice mal una vez a mi compañera de equipo al abandonarla cuando murió Obito y…

Kakashi no acabó la frase porque sintió como Ayame le abrazaba incondicionalmente.

-No quiero hacerte el mismo daño, Ayame.

La chica comenzó a llorar. Él sentía el mismo sentimiento confuso y sangrante.

-No me importa. El amor hace daño, pero lo hace más valioso aún.-Ayame sintió como Kakashi la levantaba el rostro.-Te quiero, Kakashi.

Acercó sus labios (ya se había bajado la máscara) y la besó.

Un beso apasionado y caliente. Los dos intercambiaban respiraciones ansiosas. Cuando acabaron de ello, Kakashi acercó a Ayame a su cintura y mientras le quitaba el pañuelo de la cabeza, se acercó inquisitivamente a su oreja.

-Puede que esta sea la última noche que nos veamos, ¿quieres seguir adelante?

Ayame sintió una oleada de latidos irrefrenables en su corazón. ¿Qué podía decir ante esa sugerente propuesta?

-Sí…Kakashi-kun…

La noche no había hecho más que comenzar.

**Este es el primer capítulo de los dos de este fic. ¿Cómo será el momentazo amoroso entre Kakashi y Ayame? ¿Qué pasará con su relación después de una noche así? Descubridlo en el siguiente cap.**

**Reviews, arigatou.**


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo y último capítulo de este fic pervertidillo. ¡Si es que me lo están diciendo, me estoy volviendo una Jiraiya en femenino XD! Disfrutad.

**Advertencias: **En primer lugar, los personajes no son míos. En segundo lugar, hay lemon. Asi que no se me quejen si tienen sueños eróticos XD.

Capítulo 2: No es como las demás.

Entraron de un golpe en la casa del shinobi.

Besándose, acariciándose mutuamente. ¿Cómo habían dejado la racionalidad a un lado y se habían lanzado a los brazos de la pasión?

-Ka-kashi…-Ayame gimió su nombre cuando el shinobi pasó su lengua por el delicado cuello de la joven-Yo…creo que no está bien.

Kakashi paró un segundo pero se fijó en la cinta que rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica, aquella cinta que elevaba los pechos de la muchacha.

-Lo sé, pero seguro que luego no te arrepientes.-susurró el ninja haciendo que Ayame sintiese un escalofrío.

Llevó las manos a la espalda de la chica y desató el nudo del traje, haciendo que cayese al suelo el delantal y los pantalones blancos. Ella mientras le levantaba la camisa azul oscuro y pudo apreciar los músculos del shinobi.

Ayame quiso huir pero estaba entre la espada y la pared (nunca mejor dicho). Sintió que las piernas le flojeaban y que caía al suelo. Kakashi se puso de rodillas a ella y la miró tiernamente.

Estaba de rodillas como él, la camisa caía por sus hombros, dejando ver su piel, su pecho jadeante… Ayame bajó la mirada a un lado y sus mejillas se tornaron en un color carmesí.

-Kakashi…yo no puedo…yo tengo mucho miedo y vergüenza.

El shinobi se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar.

-Tranquila. Yo estoy contigo.

La cogió de la mano y la tumbó delicadamente en la cama, apreciando cada centímetro de su ser. Se quitó la cinta y dejó a la vista el sharingan.

Ayame dio un respingo de terror.

-No te preocupes. No te voy a hacer nada malo.

Ayame levantó sus brazos hacia los prominentes pectorales de Kakashi. Como respuesta a ello, el ninja acarició los blancos pechos de la joven. Las manos frías del shinobi la ponían la piel de gallina, así como un pequeño gemido que soltó.

Dejó de hacerlo y comenzó a bajar la mano hacia el plano vientre y deteniéndose en el pubis de la chica. La despojó del ínfimo trozo de tela que no se podría llamar ropa interior, dejándola totalmente desnuda.

Ayame apretaba fuertemente la sábana inferior por la tensión del ambiente. Aunque…

-¡Vaya por Dios! ¡No tengo preservativos!

Ayame le dirigió una mirada de preocupación. Si no tenían…

-¡Espera! ¡Abajo hay una máquina! ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kakashi regresó con una caja y una cara totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-¡No, nada!-gritó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Ayame se acercó a él, muy sensualmente y le bajó los pantalones mientras le dijo:

-Creía que te aburrías de mí, Kakashi-kun.

El shinobi notó una erección en los calzoncillos. Ella era…

La agarró del cabello y la atrajo asi dándola un voraz beso que la tumbó en la cama.

¡Había intentado ser lo más racional posible pero eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso!

¡Se sentía…!

-No puedo saber si me aburro hasta que conozco.

Llevó su mano derecha a la zona púbica de Ayame e introdujo dos dedos en la cavidad. Ella sintió un cosquilleo placentero, lleno de pasión cuando masajeó su intimidad con su lengua.

-Ayame, no puedo aguantar más.

Kakashi separó las piernas de la chica y se bajó los calzoncillos apresuradamente.

Ayame tragó saliva, preocupada.

-¿Quieres continuar?-dijo Kakashi colocándose encima de ella con cuidado.

La chica asintió con la cabeza con un ligero temblor cuando notó que algo entraba dentro de ella. Arqueó la espalda en una sensación de calor enorme.

No podía evitar los gemidos irrefrenables, los espasmos placenteros, el sudor que intercambiaban los cuerpos de ambos por la excitación.

-Ka-ka-shi…ah…ah…¡Ah!

Ayame no pudo evitar el llanto por el dolor ocasionado. Sintió como un líquido salía de su intimidad, regando la zona de su color rojizo. Sangre.

-Perdóname.-Kakashi le dio un pequeño beso en los labios que ella aceptó con gusto.

Ayame comenzó a sentir los movimientos de Kakashi dentro de ella, sus embestidas, primero suaves y acompasadas, luego más fuertes y espectaculares. ¡No podía creer que existiesen esos sentimientos que estaba experimentando!

-A-ya-me…dios, Ayame…

-Kakashi…por favor…no puedo… ¡ah!

Al instante, ambos notaron el delicioso clímax de dicho acto. Ayame lanzó un gemido extremo de satisfacción. Kakashi se dejó caer al lado de ella, soltando otro gemido parecido. La habitación era algo parecido a una sauna.

-Kakashi…te quiero…

-Yo también, Ayame-chan…

La joven se acercó a su pecho y dejó caer la cabeza. Antes de dormirse solo pudo decir:

-Siento que sea de clase social diferente. Podríamos estar más tiempo junto. Nunca te olvidaré

-

-¡Señoras y señores! ¡Me presento como Hatake Kakashi! ¡A partir de ahora seré el Rokudaime Hokage!

La aldea estalló en vítores, aplausos y ovaciones. Él estaba allí con el traje acorde a su cargo, con una sonrisa en los labios que no duró mucho.

La buscaba, la buscaba irrefrenablemente con la mirada pero no la encontró.

No fue antes llegar al Ichiraku con todos sus amigos para celebrar su ascenso cuando…

-¡Es la verdad!

-¡Venga, Naruto! ¡Te lo estas inventando!

Sakura golpeó la cabeza de Naruto. Todos se rieron por el acto cómico.

-¿Pero porque os peleáis?-preguntó Tenten intentando separales.

-Porque dice que ayer vio una cosa que no se la cree ni él.

-Pero, ¿el que?

Naruto carraspeó la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer no me apetecía irme a casa tan rápido, asi que decide ir a tomar una copa (ya son mayores de edad). Cuando cerraron, me dirigí a casa pero en el camino me encontré a Kakashi en pantalones, sin máscara, delante de una maquina de preservativos.

Kakashi comenzó a sudar traicioneramente.

-¡Eres un trolero!

-La verdad es que no es muy fiable…

Kakashi agachó la cabeza con un soplido de alivio pero…

-Kakashi-kun…

¡A la porra la discreción!

-¡Ayame!

¡¿Cómo podríais imaginaros las caras de todos al ver a Kakashi sin máscara, besando apasionadamente a Ayame?! ¡La vida da muchas vueltas!

**Fin. Espero les haya gustado. Reviews, please. Gracias. Se que el lemon no es tan bueno como otros pero lo mejoraré. **


End file.
